


The Lace Details

by lionessvalenti



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Plug, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Consensual Humiliation, Corsetry, F/M, Feminization, Lace Panties, M/M, Praise Kink, Steve Rogers is Just Happy to be Here, Stockings, This Assignment is a Ghost, Top Shuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Bucky's had some fantasies for nearly a century. Shuri and Steve are going to make them come true.





	The Lace Details

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mitsein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsein/gifts).

"Are you ready?" Shuri asked. She stroked her fingers through Bucky's silky locks. He was kneeling in front of her, his nose buried between her legs. It was more for him than her, mouthing at the crotch of her panties. It eased his nerves. He nodded. "Good. He's on his way."

Bucky's stomach tightened. He hadn't seen Steve in months, not since he'd come out of cryo. He knew Shuri and Steve had discussed this, so there weren't going to be any major surprises, but Steve had never seen him like _this_. And he wanted so badly for it to go well.

He rose up off the floor at Shuri's hand motion to do so, and caught a glimpse of himself in the full length mirror that was on the opposite wall. He smiled, a bit more confident. He _liked_ the way he looked.

He wore a blue and silver corset laced up in the back with black strings, covering his torso from nipple to hip. It gave his body curves he couldn't naturally obtain. It shaped him into something else. Something he wanted.

The blue lace panties were all for show. He'd been wearing different styles of panties under his clothes for weeks, with only Shuri knowing about it, and they were functional. These barely held in his cock, and he was still mostly soft. But they were beautiful and looked great next to his nylon stockings, held up with elastic just over the knee, no garter belt required. They were slightly darker than his skin color (this had been impossible to find in Wakanda and had to be ordered in special), and looked spectacular over his smooth, hairless legs.

All of him was hairless except for the hair on his head and a small amount that he been trimmed down under his arms instead of shaved off. It was Shuri's aesthetic choice. Once he told he what he wanted, everything he'd wanted for a long time, it was all her.

"Up on the bed," Shuri said, giving him a gentle pinch on the ass. "You want to surprise him, right?"

Bucky climbed up on the bed and sat up on his knees. "He knows about this, right? You told him everything?"

"He knows, but he doesn't know you look like this." She reached down and adjusted the placement of his dick in the underwear. If not for the warmth in her eyes, it would have been clinical, putting him on display. But she knew he wanted to make an impression on Steve as much as she did. "You look great."

"Yeah?" He grinned, his face warming up with her praise.

Shuri tilted her head up and kissed him gently on the mouth. "You vain thing." She looked like she was going to say something else, probably in that unbelievably fond tone, when there was a soft knock at the door. She gave Bucky a quick once over, and then moved back into the chair in the corner. "Come in."

Bucky considered striking some sort of pose, but even knowing how good he felt, and how much he liked the way he looked, any pose would feel silly. He turned at a slight angle, though, so when Steve walked in, he would see the long line of Bucky's torso wrapped up in the corset, and his bare thigh.

The door opened and Steve walked into the room. He stared at Bucky for a few seconds before he thought to close the door.

He looked _amazing_. Broad shoulders, his beautiful face, all the pent up sexual energy in his eyes. God, Bucky wanted to jump off the bed and run to him, but he waited, heart thumping in his chest.

"This is--" Steve tried, but then shook his head. He moved closer until he was only a few steps from the foot of the bed. "You look -- Buck, you..."

"Yeah?" Bucky asked. "You like it?"

Steve rushed to close the gap between them. He wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist and pulled him close. "I like you," he mumbled before kissing Bucky hot on the mouth. 

Bucky moaned, lost in the kiss for a few seconds, dizzy with the scent of Steve around him, the way Steve kissed him, it was everything he wanted in this moment.

Steve's hand went to Bucky's cheek as he pulled away. He blinked and turned to look at Shuri was watching them with interest. He blinked, perhaps a little surprised to see her in a state of undress, wearing only a black camisole and a pair of red cotton panties. But he managed to recover quickly. "Hi."

"Hi," she said, her smile spreading into a grin. "What do you think?"

"I think..." Steve looked back at Bucky. "I don't know if I'm discovering a new kink or if Bucky looks hot in everything, no matter what."

Bucky flushed, but he swelled toward Steve with the compliment. 

"Do you want to show him his surprise?" Shuri asked. Bucky jerked a little, almost having forgotten about it, so wrapped up in Steve's attention.

Steve looked up at her, eyes wide. His palm was still caressing Bucky's cheek. "This isn't my surprise?"

"There's so much more. Bucky?"

Bucky's mouth was dry, suddenly nervous, but he nodded. He pulled back from Steve enough so he could properly turn around. He caught Shuri's eye and she gave him an encouraging nod, her eyes alight with joy and pleasure. He could see the wet spot on her panties where he'd been mouthing them earlier. She wanted to see this. Steve wanted to see this. He was the only one who could give them what they wanted.

Reaching behind, he pulled down the back of his lacy panties to reveal his ass. He glanced over his shoulder coquettishly at Steve. Steve's smile was gone, replaced with an expression of deeply aroused wonder. Now that he didn't have Bucky's face to touch, he was rubbing his cock through his pants, maybe not even realizing he was doing it.

Licking his lips with what little moisture was left in his mouth, Bucky leaned over until his face was touching the blanket. The corset kept his back completely straight. He took a breath and reached back again, this time spreading himself open to reveal the large anal plug Shuri had painstakingly inserted an hour earlier.

"Ohhh," Steve breathed. His hand came to Bucky's backside for a moment, and then pulled away. "Can I touch it?"

"Please do," Shuri replied.

Bucky's face burned as Steve touched him again, this time sliding his fingers over the base of the plug. He traced the line of Bucky's straining rim, and Bucky tensed around the plug. If there was any slack left to his cock, it was gone now. He was hard, his cock threatening to pop out of his tiny underwear.

"Do you like that?" Steve asked, fingers making another loop.

Bucky made a muffled affirmative noise. His flesh arm was shaking from the position, but he would hold himself open as long as Steve wanted him to.

Steve grasped the base and gave it a little twist. It barely moved, packed so tightly in Bucky's ass, but it was enough to make Bucky cry out and push his ass back toward Steve for more.

And Steve gave him more, his thumb gently massaging Bucky's perineum with some of the lube his fingers had collected, leaking from Bucky's wet asshole. "I want to fuck you." Steve's voice was low and gravelly with arousal. "But I want to leave this plug in you forever."

"Fuck him and then plug your come in him," Shuri said in a tone that gave Bucky the distinct impression she'd been thinking about this. "For safekeeping."

Steve gave a strangled laughed. "That sounds like a good idea."

Bucky turned his head so he could see a sideways view of Shuri. She was still sitting in the chair, but now her feet were popped up on the ottoman, her legs spread. Two fingers were pressed into her underwear through the leg hole as she touched herself.

She was gorgeous, but she shouldn't have to do that, he thought. She had him, and his mouth and his fingers, and if he was very good, his cock to get her off. But this is what she wanted. She wanted for him to get fucked by Steve, and he wanted it too. He would make it up to her.

Steve got his fingers around the slippery base of the plug and began rocking it out of him, his other hand resting like a warm weight on the small of Bucky's back, just beneath the corset's end. Bucky moaned helplessly, his arm shaking even more now as he struggled to keep it in the same position. He could feel a wet spot on the front of his panties.

With an obscene wet, suctioned noise, Steve popped out the plug. Bucky whined, while Steve's breathing got louder. "Jesus, Buck. Turn over, get on your back. I need you now."

Bucky let out a little cry of relief as he let his arm relax. He flopped over onto his back. In the movement, his cock finally did what it had been threatening to do, and slipped out the side of his damp panties. A fresh bloom of precome beaded at the tip.

Steve, who was rapidly undressing, caught a glimpse of it. He wet his lips with his tongue, eyes hungry, like he was going to devour Bucky's cock whole. But he continues to strip until he was naked. His cock was huge, much larger than Bucky remembered, both long and thick, with a pronounced vein running along the underside.

"You're gorgeous," Steve said. He grabbed Bucky by the hips and dragged him to the edge of the bed. He grabbed the panties and yanked them down, revealing Bucky's hairless genitals, the fabric pulling over Bucky's dick. He got them off Bucky's left leg, but let them dangle wantonly from Bucky's ankle. Steve made a second's worth of effort to line himself up with Bucky's hole and pushed in.

In reality, the widest point of the plug was about the girth of Steve's cock, but the movement of him shoving his way inside, it was far more overwhelming than the plug had been. Bucky cried out, hands fisting the blanket as Steve sheathed himself completely inside Bucky's asshole, balls bumping against him.

"Oh fuck," Steve mumbled. He slid a hand up Bucky's bare, hairless thigh, his chapped fingers catching on the delicate fabric at the top of the stockings. His hands moved downward, smoothing over the exaggerated curves provided by the corset. "You're perfect."

"You like it?" Bucky gasped. "Really? The whole thing?"

"All of it," Steve replied. He shoved his mouth to Bucky's in a sloppy kiss. He was offering quick, short thrusts with his hips, like he couldn't help himself. "You're gorgeous," he said again, though this time it was muffled by his mouth being open and pressed to Bucky's lips. He pulled back into a standing position to give himself more room for deeper, harder thrusts, each one punctuated with a hearty groan. "You're so wet. Your tight little cunt is so fucking wet."

Bucky's jaw dropped. He'd heard Steve swear, of course he had, they'd been kids together, served in the army together, there had been swearing. But he'd never heard Steve string together a filthy turn of phrase like that before.

He wrapped his legs around Steve's waist, rubbing the stockings against his bare skin. Bucky tilted his head back to catch a glimpse of Shuri, and she was masturbating in earnest now. He caught her eye and she grinned at him. Her eyes fluttered shut and her shoulders tensed as she came loudly, each noise she made louder and more desperate than the last.

"Oh god," Steve muttered, his face red, apparently affected by Shuri's loud orgasm. his grip tightened around Bucky's thighs. With every thrust, he felt like he was splitting Bucky open just a little bit more, the sensitive rim of Bucky's asshole stretched to its limit. "Oh god."

A weight near Bucky's head came down on the bed, and it took Bucky a second to realize it was Shuri sitting next to him. She stroked his jaw with her thumb, using the hand she'd just been touching herself with. He could smell her on her fingers.

"Open up," she said, and he obediently opened his mouth. She pressed her two wet fingers into his mouth, and he closed his lips around them.

Sucking on her fingers, tasting her, while Steve pounded into him, it was too much. Bucky spurted hot seed onto himself before he even realized he was coming. His body was racked with orgasm, and every time Steve shoved into him again, he came a little bit more. He was making a mess, and a rush of hot shame flooded his body, but Steve was moaning nonsense below him, and Shuri was smiling at him, Bucky knew he was all right.

Steve's grip was bruise tight when he finally came deep in Bucky's ass. He released Bucky's legs, but didn't pull out as he slumped forward, resting his head on Bucky's chest. "Thank you," he whispered. His head didn't move, but he looked up at Shuri. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Shuri said. She pulled her fingers from Bucky's mouth and patted his cheek. "Both of you."

They lay there like that until Steve went soft. He carefully replaced the plug, Bucky's asshole so stretched open it hardly resisted, and then they shifted around on the bed, finding comfortable positions for everyone.

Shuri was sitting up, resting against the headboard, with Bucky's head in her lap. Steve was curled up next to Bucky, his head nearly in Bucky's armpit, with one warm hand playing with Bucky's soft cock. He wasn't really trying to get Bucky hard again, but was rubbing his thumb over the slit, smiling when a little bit of liquid would trickle out.

"We may have to keep you in Wakanda, Captain," Shuri said. She was running her fingers through Bucky's hair, her nails scratching gently against his scalp. It sent tingles running up his spine.

Steve laughed softly, his breath warm against Bucky's skin. "I'm definitely going to come back around more often." He tilted his head up to look at Shuri. "It's just me, right? You're not sharing him with anyone else are you?"

"Just you," she confirmed. "If he wants someone else... I'll let you know. We can all discuss it together."

A little part of Bucky's mind thought he should protest to being spoken about like he wasn't there, but the rest of his brain was too fucked out to care. He closed his and listened to his two favorite people in the world talk about him.


End file.
